Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel, a liquid crystal display, and a repairing method capable of reducing an influence generated between adjacent pixels in a process of repairing deteriorations.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a widely-used flat panel display that includes two electrode-containing substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. By applying a signal to the electrodes, the amount of light transmitted by rearranging liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer can be controlled.
At least one of the substrates may include a thin film transistor (TFT) array panel used as a circuit board to independently drive each pixel in the liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting device.
The TFT array panel may include a gate line transmitting a gate signal; a data line transmitting a data signal and intersecting the gate line; a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line; and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor.
When signal lines of the liquid crystal display are disconnected or shorted, a corresponding pixel may need to be repaired. After being repaired, however, the repaired pixel and a pixel neighboring the repaired pixel may have a higher or lower luminance than that of a normal pixel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.